halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MA5K Carbine
Possibility of design I was just wondering if the MA5K rifle could have designed so that it could become invisible much the same way the SPI Armor does. I don't exactly recall how the armor worked, but I believe it used photoreactive plates rather a "shield" like the Covenant. If it works the way I remember, then all you'd see would be a floating gun, which defeats the point. I could be mistaken, though. XRoadToDawnX 18:07, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Nope, the MA5K doesn't have the photoreactive plates so it would, in essence, appear as a floating gun. However you need to remember that there isn't 100% coverage of the plates, so it is perhaps best to think of it as more adaptive camouflage over cloaking. This allows it to match with the environment more, and quickly, so allowing you to blend in mutch better. Also bear in mind, a floating gun is even still less noticeable than a chap in armour holding a gun =P Diaboy 17:25, 20 March 2008 (UTC) even so, if the guns that s-II's used were upsized for their use, then why not coat some ma5k's in photo reactive panels, if not why not just drape a mini camoflague cloak (cloaks are in a sort of towell or blanket form, correct me if wrong) on it for the parts where they are just sneaking around and take it off and store it on their belt when firing.-- 08:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm a member of the team that made the custom MA5K, we tried as much as possible to be accurate as we made it. The model wasn't as spot on as it could have been, yet still quite like the actual gun. If it comes down to a problem of not being bungie-approved, the Onyx cover one should go up at the top of the page while ours could be placed near the bottom with its own little section. User:Conscars 10:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Why Locked? Well, I was going to add a trivia remarking about how closely it resembles the French FAMAS F1 Bullpup Assault rifle, and the fact that 7.62 mm (or sizes similiar) were used in testing of the FAMAS (FAMAS uses 5.56 mm now though), but the article was locked. I am wondering why. Cobalt ODST 21:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) It was locked due to the extensive amount of fan-made information added to it. IF you still insist in adding the trivia, go talk to one of the Admin to put it in...Little_Missy - 21:56, 5 September 2008 (UTC) yeah, i was gonna say it had similar damage factor to the assault rifle due to same ammo and how to unlock 09:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Magazine size Is there any source that says that the magazine size is 45 bullets? I haven't seen any in Ghosts of Onyx during the many times I've read the novel. Baryon15 18:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Remove that section, since it is only fannon from Halo PC: CE. Baryon15 09:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) There's no official source for it, please remove the section. Halo: Custom Edition mods =/= canon. It never says in any official source that it has 45 bullets. Remove it, by the gods! Baryon15 08:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Finally, thank you! Baryon15 14:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Link fix, admins? Could an admin please change the link in the article from Orbital Drop Shock TrooperMarine Shock Troops to Orbital Drop Shock Troopers? -- Nutarama 23:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :ODSTs are Marines. --'Forerun'' ' 23:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Modding reference? I think the note about it being a popular gun modded into games should be removed. First off, there is no real way to prove this, especially since the claim is made for half a dozen guns in this wiki. Also, I was under the impression that things relating to CMT and the sort really didn't have a place on the wiki since it didn't truly deal with the Halo universe. XRoadToDawnX 18:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) CMT The article failed to credit CMT for making the ma5k in halo ce!!!!!!!!! That's because, as skilled as the Custom Mod Team are, and as popular as Custom Edition is, it isn't canon. We have a mod wiki, accessible from the sidebar, where that information would be appropriate. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) MA5K in Halo Legends Could an Admin add the image in the Description Section?外国人(7alk) 18:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think thats a badly drawed BR ( Note the scope) instead of the MA5K --Evil Angel117 10:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Reduced stopping power? If there's reduced stopping power for the MA5K, that means the Damage Per Hit should be lower, right?Rollersox 22:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Different models? Just took a look on the cover of ghosts of onyx, and i think that the "MA5k" the S-II is holding is a model with higher caliber. The MA5k the other S-II ( In SPI-Armor) is using has a smaller ejection port and looks smaller overall. The barrel also seems smaller on that one. Thoughts? --Evil Angel117 10:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) "MA5Ks were not as often used for front line duty because of their reduced stopping power" All versions of the MA5 fire 7.62x51mm NATO/.308. The difference in velocity due to a shortened barrel is negligable. The stopping power, e.i kinetic energy of the bullet fired from a MA5K will be near enough the same as out of any other MA5. The 7.62 is a big round and doesn't rely on speed as much as the 5.56 does.. 16:28, February 20, 2015 (UTC)